Attack of the Fuzzy
by XXForrestStarXX
Summary: The twins created a new prank for Malfoy. It leaves everyone laughing but how does it stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Most of what is written will probably make no sense since i was in a sugar rush when i wrote this :D , ok on with the story**

**Disclamer: *coughcough***

**Me: what?**

**Disclamer: you forgot something**

**Me: no I don't think I have**

**Disclamer: me?**

**Me: *sigh* I own harry potter!**

**Disclamer: no you don't, jk rowling does**

**Me: I hate you**

Ron's POV

We were in the common room and I just beat Harry at wizard chest again,"I am victorious!" He rolled his eyes, then stared at somethong behind me. I looked back and saw Fred and George working on something.

"Ron, what do you think they're doing." I tried to guess but you can never really tell with the twins.

"I really don't have a clue, they've been like that ever since our dad took us to the muggle music shop."

Hermione finally looked up from her book," I just hope it not too dangerous." She finally learned from the millions of times she tried , you can't stop them and their pranks.

I grabbed a chocolate frog from my pocket and started to eat it. (A/N: lol I just drank a chocolate moca or watever you call it),"I don't really care aslong as they don't use it on us."

"Come on it's late let's go to sleep," Hermione went to our dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day...

"Harry come on we gotta go to breakfast." Harry groaned,but he got up. After we got ready we headed to breakfast. I sat between Hermione and Harry.

As we were eating Fred and George came and sat across fom us."Hey ,guess what, we made a little surprise for the slytherins."

I leaned in and whispered," What did you do?" i heard a flutter of wings, the owls got our mail. He just smiles and pointed at the owls heading towards the slytherin tabel.

I looked as Malfoy opened a small package, a little fuzzy thing came out. It had tiny legs and started to pace in front of him. He looked as confused as me.

Someone next to him spoke up,"It's cute it even matches your eyes." I tried to hold in my laughter. he saw me.

"Well Weasley, at least I don't hang out with a mudblood, and can afford my own things unlike your stupid hand me down sweater."

I was about to speak up when the little fuzzy thing started to sing in some wierd song I never heard before. "** _I am a superstar with a big, big house and a big, big car. I am a superstar and I don't care who you are."_**

He looked at the thing, I tried not to laugh, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"_**I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD! LIFE IS PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR!"**_

Now everyone was laughing, he tried to walk away but it followed,"SHUT UP!"

"**_JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!"_**

" I said leave me alone!" He grabbed a waffle and threw it at the fuzzy thing.

**_"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES, ya we like waffles,DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES ,ya we like pancakes, DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST,ya we lik french toast,DODODODO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL!"_**

"QUIT FOLLOWING ME!" he cried out

**_"baby baby baby ohhh"_**

Harry fell out of his chair and rolling on the floor laughing,hermione was laughing so hard her eyes were watering, Most surprising the headmaster put a spell on the fuzzy thing so the lyrics would appear above . Malfoy was red in the face,"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"And he stormed out with the fuzzy thing still following him.

**_"your hot'n your cold your yes and your no your in-"_**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Fred was wiping a tear from his eye,"better than I planned"

I high-fived them,"That was bloody briliant!"

George look at the door and smiled,"We just don't know how to make it stop yet."

* * *

**Like it? I like candy. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I was bored so I decided to continue this story.**

**Disclamer: *ahem***

**Me: *ignoring* **

**Disclamer: She does not own ha-**

**Me: *tapes mouth closed* muahahaha!**

**Ron:*pops out of nowhere* she does not own harry potter**

**Me: -.- **

Ron's P.O.V

Back in the common room everybody was talking about what just happened. The three of us were sitting by Fred and George.

"Where did you get those songs?" Harry whispered. Not everyone knew it was the twins package though many guessed they had no proof.

"Our dad took us to the muggle music shop,"

"We wandered off a bit and found them."George finished off the sentence.

"When is it gonna stop?" Hermione asked as she looked around for anyone listening.

"No clue, that's why we're testing it out on Malfoy first."

* * *

At the Hospital Wing...

Draco's P.O.V

" I just wish this stupid thing would SHUT UP!"

"**pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, i could really use a wish right now, wish right now"**

"It sounds lovely," she petted it.

"Well it gets annoying," I glared at the little thing.

She sighed," I'll see what i can do." She picked up her wand.

After various tries nothing happened.

"Sorry nothing I can do," she glanced it. I walked out with the it following me.

People snickered as I walked past them in the hall.

**" I know the song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, i know the song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know the song that-"**

I started to enter the slytherin common room.

**" duna duna duna duna, duna duna duna duna, duna duna duna duna BATMAN!"**

Lots of people started to laugh. I glared at them, they tried to hide their faces in books or something," I'm going to sleep." I stomped up the stairs.

**"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama, funny llama. Llama, llama, duck. Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potatoe, llama, llama, mushroom,llama, llama, llama, duck."**

"I'M GONNA GO INSANE!"

* * *

**Me: I like the first song :) it's pretty**

**Ron: the last one makes no sense!**

**Me: It's the llama song :D**

**Ron: O_o**

**Me: Anyways REVIEW! I'm running out of songs to use! What should happen next?**

**Ron: She's been making me listen to the llama song, **

**Me: =^.^=**

**Ron: *death glare***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thank you all so much for the reviews and songs *wipes imaginary tear* I feel so special-**

**Disclamer: *coughcough***

**Me: *mumbles* thanks for ruining the moment -_-**

**Ron: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: Let's have a vote, I vote for you to shut up.**

**Emmet: I second that**

**Ron: Where the hell did you come from, and that doesn't even count he's not even from this bloody book!**

**Me: Don't hate on his ninja skills and sparklyness!**

**Emmet: Hater *shuns Ron***

**Ron: …**

**Me: While he is in shock lets go on with the story :D**

**Disclamer:*says quickly* SHE DOES NOT OWN HARR-**

**Me:*throws rock * I'M VICTORIUS!**

**Emmet: *says even quicker* she does not own harry potter or twilight!**

**Me: D:**

Malfoy's P.O.V

This is the worst morning ever. As I was getting ready for class, it still followed me around. I also found out that there's a shield on that little thing, last night when I tried to kick it out the window.

**"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city."**

"Shut up, I'm going to breakfast, and who the hell is P Diddy?" I stomped out the door and headed to breakfast.

As I entered I heard lots of giggles and laughs. I tried to keep a strait face, show no emotion to that stupid, little,no good, annoyin-

**"P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face ma,ma,ma,am"**

More laughs and giggles. I saw the weasley twins high-five. I know this was their doing.

I marched up to them interuppting their laughing fit,"I KNOW THIS WAS YOU DON'T LIE!"

"And your proof?"

**" I can see the truth in your eyes and it's hanging off your tongue just boiling in my blood."**

"Well, then we hope your blood boils until you're set on fire." they said still smiling.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

Best breakfast ever. After the twins said that to Malfoy, he lost control and tried to kick the fuzzy thing at them. Long story short, he hurt his foot and now has detention for swearing.

"Potions next." Harry told me.

The three of us walked to the dungeons.

As the rest of the class came in and waited for Snape, Malfoy was currently banging his head on his desk repeatedly.

**"This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend, some people started singing with out knowing-"**

Snape finally entered. He ignored the fuzzy," Today you will work in groups of four. Please find a place to sit with a group."

I went with Harry and Hermione of course. Bad thing is the rest of the class got into groups so quickly Malfoy was left we had only three people we got him.

He looked around to find someother place. None.

"Malfoy, you will have to sit with these three," he snarled a bit.

Malfoy walked to us and slammed his stuff down.

"Work with your group to make a sleeping potion, you may begin."

Hermione got out her textbook,"Ok Harry get the roots and-"

**"If we all work together we know what to do, we all work together just to sing we love you."**

All he did was glare at it while it smiled back. Then it suddenly attacked his face.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

**"F is for friends who do stuff togther! U is for you and me! N is for-"**

"YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND YOUR A CURSED THING SENT FROM-"

**"He's my best friend, best of all best friends do you have a best friend too?"**

"AAAAH!" he shouted and ran for the door. He missed it by a couple of inches and slammed into the wall.

The fuzzy finally let go of his face.

**"Ding dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!"**

Everyone broke into laughter.

Malfoy looked bright red when he got back up,"SHUT UP!"

Class ended and Malfoy stormed to whatever class he had next.

I was still laughing.

* * *

**Me: If you have any ideas feel free to send them :D**

**Ron: Who's P Diddy**

**Me: No clue, the fuzzy is so kind it gave him a hug =^.^=**

**Ron: It attacked his face.**

**Me: ... your point**

**Ron: Just end this.**

**Me: Fine , thank you all again and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thanks to all your kind reviews I wrote chapter 4. **

**Ron: And to the song lists.**

**Me: Yes, that too. On with the story! *glares at Disclamer***

**Disclamer: She does not own-**

**Me: ATTACK!*drops crate on Disclamer***

**Ron: Where the hell did you get that!**

**Me:*nailing crate shut* Muahahahaha *sends to random place***

**Ron: O_o **

**Me: *happy dance***

**Disclamer 2: She does not own Harry Potter**

**Me: …**

Draco's P.O.V

My classes yesterday had all gone horrible,

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

Hilarious.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

but today was Slytherin's Quidditch match against Gryffindor. I walked to breakfast and sat by some of my team members.

**"De de dee da do do do do, dee da do do do de de dee da de do do do do-"** (A/N: this is the hamster dance :3)

This song was getting stuck in my head, I doubt the song is fifteen mintues long so I hate the fuzzy even more for repeating the song for so long. Some people started to sway thier heads slightly and mumble the lyrics. Others started to laugh telling me to follow the song's intructions.

Finally it stopped for a while. It hummed some other song instead,(indiana jones)when we finished the team and I headed to change into our uniforms.

**"I'm bringing sexy back!"**

Lots of them tried to hid their smiles one actually yelled," You wish!"

"Shut up!" I grabbed for my wand but the fuzzy snatched it and started to run around poking me with it.

**"Stop. Hammer time!"**

It jumped on my head hitting me repeatedly using the wand as a hammer.

When the captin came in it jumped of and handed him my wand, he handed it back to me,"Take better care of your wand Draco."

The fuzzy smiled innoccently.

Then he started his speech,"Stay focused, try harder than before, Slytherin will win-"

**"Let's hear it for New York,New York,New York-"**

I yelled at it,"WE'RE NOT IN NEW YORK!"

After many tries he gave up his speech and we all headed to the field.

As I mounted my broom the fuzzy grabbed on to the front. I tried to pull it off but it had a really strong grip.

"READY. ON THE WHISTLE. ONE, TWO,... THREE!"

I flew up circling around. All while the fuzzy sang some song I understood almost nothing it said.

**"Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh. Tsamina mina zangalewa,"**

I thought I saw the snitch by the stands,so I flew there. The fuzzy snatched the megaphone from Zacharias and sang into it.

**"Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh mina zangalewa. Porque estos Africa. Oye tu dios y no estaras solo. llegas aqui, para brillar, lo tienes todo."**(A/N: Love this song)

Will it never understand this isn't New York or Africa! Some people in the stands started to clap along and sing with it.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

"Seamus what are you doing?"

"Clapping."

"OK." I clapped too.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

"HARRY POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

People started to cheer while all the Slytherins booed and hissed. We landed and stomped toward the changing rooms.

**" We are the champions!"**

"JUST SHUT UP!"(A/N: Don't know why he says it, it never works)

**"I love you, you love me, lets get together like family! With a great big hug-"**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stormed to the changing rooms faster.

**"de de dee da de do do do-"**

"AAAAHH!"

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

Mafloy was running away from the fuzzy screaming... then he tripped.

What a perfect way to end the day.

* * *

**Me: The fuzzy was practicing magic on Malfoy with the wand :D**

**Ron: Do you never notice when he is attacked?**

**Me: *playing hamster dance***

**Ron: STOP IT, I THINK I'M GOING DEATH!*clutching ears***

**Me: Aww, you're a good friend too =^.^=**

**Ron:*death glare***

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! Thank you all again for the reviews and stuff. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Ron: Yes, she is lazy.**

**Me: AM NOT! It's just stupid writers' block!**

**Ron: Whatever. Just start the story so I don't get shouted at again.**

**Me: Fine! Please enjoy this chapter, and please don't kill me if you don't.**

**Disclamer 2: She does not ow-**

**Me: I do own Harry Potter see! **

**Ron: That's a stuffed animal.**

**Me: But its name is Harry Potter so I own it!**

**Disclamer 2: *takes stuffed animal* give me it *sets it on fire* now you don't own Harry Potter.**

**Me: *gasp* how dare you!**

**Ron: Since she is now busy getting revenge, here's the story!**

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

This has all been torture; I can't get rid of that stupid thing! I got up and headed to the common room.

"Hi Draco, my parents sent me some cookies but you can have them! I don't want them." she shoved the box into my hands and walked away.

**"Happy Birthday, you did not accomplish much. But you didn't die this year, I guess that's good enough. Happy Birthda-"**

"It's not my birthday!"

I threw the box onto my bed and headed outside.

It was a cloudy, but many other students were outside as well. Some second years I passed were playing music and singing.

**"Caramelldansen! O-o-oa-oa-oa! O-o-oa-oa! O-o-oa-oa!" **(A/N: I love this song! though i don't know understand what it says)

They snickered, and I just flipped them off. I wondered if I kicked the fuzzy hard enough would it's shield break. Unfortunally my foot was still sore from the last time.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

I saw Malfoy walk by and flip off some second years. He came towards where me, Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"You better tell your stupid brothers to figure out how to get rid of this thing!" he snapped as he poked me with his wand.

I tried to swat his wand away,"Why don't you get a Snape or some other teacher to help you."

**"But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared."**

"Who would." I heard Harry mutter.

Hermione took out her wand," Leave us alone Malfoy."

He glared at her," Why would I listen to you mudblood." he spat out the last word.

Hermione pointed her wand at him and a jinx him him strait in the chest.

He fell backwards and as he got up he sweared under his breath.

The fuzzy walked a bit towards Hermione and turned to face Malfoy again**,"The same tricks that, once fooled me. They won't get you anywhere. I'm not the same kid, from your memory. Well now I can fend for myself."**

He scowled at the fuzzy and started to walk away," I'll deal with you later!"

The fuzzy followed happily behind. **"Burn, baby burn!"**

* * *

Ron: You done?

Me: Yup :)

Ron: Great now end this chapter so the people can get on with their lives.

Me: Let me think about that...

Ron: *glares*

Me: ^-^ Please R&R! Any suggestions would be very helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi persons readings this!**

**Ron: Its people.**

**Me: Nope, my spell check allowed it.**

**Ron: Whatever, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: She does not own-**

**Me: I do own it! *trying to attack Disclaimer***

**Ron: *shoves me outside* All clear!**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

I was starting to get tired of Malfoy always bothering me to get rid of the fuzzy. I asked Fred and George if they knew how to get rid of it.

"Nope." They said in illusion.

Oh well, Malfoy will just have to deal with it.

Draco's P.O.V

I picked up the box Pansy gave me and started to eat the cookies. I didn't want to go to breakfast to be laughed at again.

"**Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I got nobody-"**

"Shut up or I'll shove you out the window!"

Or at least try for the tenth time.

"**Hear her speak! Maratha speaks, and speaks and speaks an-"**

"That's it!"

I grabbed the fuzzy and shoved it in my book bag.

I walked down the hall to Transfiguration class. I sat down and took out my wand.

"Today you will change these pineapples into-"

"**WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"**

What the hell? I opened my book bag and saw there was a hole at the bottom.

That thing chewed through it!

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

I saw Malfoy dig through his book bag. On the window I spotted the fuzzy still singing.

Malfoy finally spotted it too. He smiled and rushed over to the window.

He smacked it with his book and it fell out.

"**I believe I can fly!"**

There were some gasps. He turned away from the window, "That thing had it coming."

Well that's the end of that.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Malfoy screamed as he fell to the floor.

The fuzzy was sitting on the back of Malfoy's head.

"**Surprise, surprise, surprise, surpriiiiiiiiiiise."**

Some of the class cheered.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Malfoy shouted as he sat up.

"**E is for emotional ruins everybody's day. M is for miserable people. O is for on the dark side -"**

"Fits him perfectly." I heard someone mumble behind me.

Class ended and Malfoy rushed out, the fuzzy at his heels.

"**You got me tripping, and stumbling and-"**

Wonder how long he'll last?

* * *

**Ron: I decided not to let her back in.**

**Me: OPEN THIS DOOR!**

**Ron: Please review we're running really low on songs to use!**

**Me: OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW RONALD WEASELEY! **

**Ron: I'll remind her to update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: New Chapter!**

**Ron: I think they know that already.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* same killjoy Ron.**

**Ron: Just start the story.**

**Disclamer: She does not own-**

**Me: No *squirts with water***

**Disclamer: What the-**

**Me: Shush! *squirts with water***

**Disclamer: I'm not a cat!**

**Me: *squirts with water***

**Ron:*grabs squirt gun* **

**Me : *gasp* no!**

**Disclamer: She does not own Harry Potter.**

**Me: *glares* I hate you.**

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

So. Tired. Fuzzy. Won't. Shut. Up. I could barely keep my eyes open.

Earlier today I yelled at it to stop singing Batman in the common room.

"**I'm the scatman. Scibby di bi di bap do yon da dum do. Yon da dum do. Scibby di bi di bap do yon da dum do. Yon dad um do. I'M THE SCATMAN!"**

Now I was stuck with this instead. What the hell was it even saying? I was getting really tired of this. I headed to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

I headed down the Entrance Hall with Harry and Hermione.

"I hate all this homework. 'Mione can you check it before class?" I held out my essay.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

I handed her my essay but I heard footsteps. We all turned to see Malfoy storming our way. He looked as though he didn't get much sleep.

"Potter." He spat.

"Ferret. Get much sleep?"Harry answered.

"Shut it. You think you're so special don't you, with that stupid scar of yours."

" **And you never say hey or remember my name. And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me…"**

Malfoy pretended he didn't hear it as it continued to sing.

Hermione stepped in front of Malfoy and poked him hard in the chest. "Why don't you leave then."

"Don't touch me mudblood!"

"Don't call her that!" I pulled out my wand.

He pulled out his wand, then Harry and Hermione pulled out theirs.

"**Everybody was kung-fu fighting! Those cats were fast as lighting!"**

I had no idea what knug-fu was. "I see it still won't leave you alone."I smirked.

"I guess you're blind if you can't see it there." He snapped.

"I suggest you leave Malfoy."Hermione glared.

"Why would I listen to you? None of you can boss me around. My father will hear about this. He will not st-" he fell asleep, and his head fell on Hermione's shoulder.

"What the hell?"Hermione jumped back, and Malfoy woke up with a dazed look on his face before collapsing on the wall and going back to sleep.

* * *

Malfoy's P.O.V.

I can't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep.

"What the hell?"

What? I opened my eyes a bit and everything looked a bit blurry. Still tired. I fell back asleep.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

"**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare."**

"Let's go to breakfast."

"But first let's call Peeves."

Later at breakfast Malfoy came covered in something foul smelled gunk, with pink hair.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This might not be one of my best chapters but I hoped you liked some of it. What should happen next? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Worse. Update. Fail. Ever. I'M SORRY! But finally new chapter up. **

**Ron: Damn**

**Me : *hides * I do not own Harry Potter. There I said it!**

**Disclaimer: *lowers chainsaw* victory at last!**

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

It was late, I sat in the common room staring into the fire. "Maybe I can burn it alive if the fire's hot enough."

"**Ring ring ring ring ring banana phone. Ding dong ding dong ding- Banana Phone!"**

Blaise rolled his eyes, " Again? You tried that already."

"Well what else can you think of?" I snapped back. (A/N: He's gotten really moody, must have been something about the pink hair?)

He crumbled the paper he was writing on and tossed it on the ground. The fuzzy picked it up and threw it back. "OI! Watch it!"

" **Aye aye Yupi yupi Yay! ****Lets sing it Aye aye yupi yupi yay! ****Lets sing aye aye yupi, aye aye yupi, Aye Aye yupi yupi Yay!"**

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

Fred and George, told us to meet them by the lake. Said they invented something new to show us.

"What'd you did they got?"

I rolled my eyes at Harry, "You should know by now that it's useless to guess."

Hermione looked up at the sky and shook her head, "We should really start heading back."

We all walked to where Fred and George were waiting for us. Fred threw a snowball at me, "Took you long enough."

"Why did you want us to meet here?" I asked them while I wiped off the snow from my face.

Fred shrugged, " Mostly for that."

"And this one too," George added and threw another snowball.

It hit my face again, "OKAY ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Harry laughed and the twins bowed, " Thank you, but wait 'till you hear what we got."

"We've found how to make a small change to the fuzzy-"

"And it'll start tomorrow morning." They smiled.

Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

I shook Blaise's arm, "Wake up, wake up."

" What? What's going on," He yawned, when he noticed everyone else was still asleep he groaned and swatted Draco away, "Oh come on, it's too early."

"Sssshhhhhh!" Draco made sure no one woke up, "I need your help. Let's go"

"**I'm living up teenage dreams, the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"**

The fuzzy sang so loud it woke everybody up. When they noticed I was standing by Blaise's bed they broke into laughter, someone even wolf whistled.

"Shut up, all of you!"

Blaise was laughing too and shoved me, "Take a joke Draco."

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR!" I stormed out.

* * *

**Me: Sorry couldn't think of much. No worries, this is a non-slash. The change in the fuzzy is still to wait. **

**Ron: You're actually making me feel sorry for Malfoy.**

**Me: When did the Disclaimer get a chain saw!**

**Ron: …. **

**Me: Review please, and help save me from the chainsaw! *hides***


End file.
